


Summertime and Butterflies

by so_real



Category: ATEEZ (Band), Dreamcatcher (Korea Band)
Genre: Atz and some deuka girlies as the other counselors, Flirting, Kissing, M/M, San the rock climbing instructor, Summer Camp, Yunho the arts and crafts counselor, rated T for swearing and one (1) mention of sex, theres a smidge of seongjoong bc im gremlin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-28
Updated: 2020-07-28
Packaged: 2021-03-05 18:54:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25570150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/so_real/pseuds/so_real
Summary: 'The arts and crafts cabin is, by all intents and purposes, completely outside of San’s domain. That doesn’t stop him from taking a detour from his route to the climbing walls every day just to flirt with, er… say hi to his favorite co-counselor.'ORThe one where San flirts and Yunho blushes and they're both counselors at a summer camp.
Relationships: Choi San/Jeong Yunho
Comments: 27
Kudos: 173





	Summertime and Butterflies

**Author's Note:**

> hi! this is my first yunsan and i had a lot of fun w it! the idea came from yunhos thanxx teaser pics in which he looks like a camp counselor and then it escalated.
> 
> special thanks to Hane and Sam who helped me brainstorm this, and as always to my beta who is the best.
> 
> title could be from Olivia by One Direction but you didnt hear it from me
> 
> enjoy!

The arts and crafts cabin is, by all intents and purposes, completely outside of San’s domain. That doesn’t stop him from taking a detour from his route to the climbing walls every day just to flirt with, er… say hi to his favorite co-counselor.

This shouldn’t be strange, San is known for his flirtatious nature by everyone at Wonderland Camp, but he never quite puts this much effort into making anyone blush as he does with Yunho. There’s something about the other boy's sweet face, his bright eyes that always look at everything filled with wonder, his full lips that already tend to naturally pout, his soft cheeks that San wants to squish as he kisses him… San is a little flirty fiend, but he’s weak when it comes to big, gentle, crafty men. 

It would be easier if Yunho were just cute, but he has to make San’s life a lot more difficult by being cute, kind, and good with kids. It’s obvious that, by definition, all of them have to be, but Yunho just has something that makes every single kid in camp love him. San can’t blame them; if he were eight and someone like Yunho taught him how to make a God’s eye with string and sticks, he would also fall head over heels in love with them. It’s just slightly devastating to watch Yunho surrounded by a little swarm of kids, smiling that million dollar smile of his while he explains how to make a craft as all the kids stare up at him in awe. It’s because he’s so tall, San tells himself as he pushes the door of the cabin open, the kids call him care bear.

San sticks his head in, searching the cabin with his eyes for Yunho’s big form. He finds him towards the back, humming to himself as he sorts through the crates of various materials. His hair is still damp from his morning swim, and bounces cutely when he hears San enter and looks up. San can almost see the puppy ears perking up.

“Sannie!” he exclaims, already chipper this early in the morning, and San loves how he still pretends to be surprised despite the fact that San has been popping around here every morning for the past two and a half weeks. “On your way to the lake?”

San smiles widely at him, all dimples and scrunched eyes. “Nah, I have climbing with the little ones this morning.”

Yunho nods, grabbing an armful of papier-mâché. His arms are lined with string bracelets almost all the way up to his elbows, and San sees some string tied in little clumsy bows on his hair. “They love it, they’re always talking about the rope swings.”

San lifts a shoulder, leaning against the door and not hiding the way he’s ogling Yunho as he moves around the tables, making sure everything is in order. “They are easy to entertain. What about you? Big kids?”

Yunho nods and leans on one of the tables to face San. “Bora and Jongho’s group in the morning and Hongjoong and Yubin's after lunch.”

San raises his eyebrows, not envying him one bit. “Good luck with that.”

That makes Yunho let out a chuckle. “They’re good kids.”

“You tell that to Hongjoong, I think he was ready to drown Minjun yesterday,” San tells him. Yunho looks mildly scandalized for a second before he realizes it’s (mostly) a joke. He’s so bright and innocent, San has never once heard him say anything bad about any of the kids.

“They behave when they come here, though,” Yunho says, and San sees his opening. He pushes up from the door and strolls closer to him, stepping all up into his space. Yunho doesn’t say a thing, doesn’t move away when San brings his hands up to play with the handkerchief tied around his neck, simply looks down at him with wide and curious eyes.

“But that’s because you’re so good with them,” San drawls out, giving him a small smile and a half-lidded stare. “Who wouldn’t like a big and nice guy like you to teach them how to make crafts?”

Yunho’s cheeks turn pink as he sucks his lips in and looks away, just the reaction San was going for. “Ah, don’t say that…”

San resists both the need to pinch his cheeks and the urge to get on his tiptoes and kiss him. “Why not? You must know how much all the kids like you,” he pushes, pulling on the handkerchief. Without looking away from Yunho’s eyes, he drops his voice and adds, “And not just the kids.”

The effect those words have on Yunho is delightful. No matter how many times San does this, he enjoys the blush and the sputtering just as much as the first time. “Y-you- I- I’m-”

“C’mon, you know it’s true,” San tells him.

“Y-you say that to everyone,” Yunho pouts, looking down for a second and then back at San’s face. San makes it very clear when he looks at Yunho’s lips and then back at his eyes.

“Do I?” he asks, resting his hands on Yunho’s broad chest. Yunho inhales sharply and his eyes widen.

“I- I don’t know,” he stutters, and San shakes his head disapprovingly. 

He takes a step back, letting his hands fall from Yunho’s chest, and gives him a mischievous smirk. “You’re not paying enough attention, then.”

Yunho looks at him with wide eyes, lips slightly parted in surprise. “I-”

He never gets to finish the sentence because the door bursts open with the force of a hyper twelve year old who just had breakfast, followed by a cry of  _ Jihoon!  _ in Jongho’s unmistakable exasperated voice.

“Welp,” San says, clasping his hands behind his back and giving Yunho a wink. “Guess that’s my cue, see you at lunch.”

He leaves the cabin with a triumphant smile, patting a disgruntled Jongho on the shoulder and accepting a headpat from Bora on his way out, and heads to his original destination a bit further up the hill.

* * *

By the time lunch rolls around, San has almost forgotten about his little chat with Yunho in the morning. Climbing with the little ones is always a fun activity, albeit one that requires all of his focus. He’s thankful that at least Seonghwa and Siyeon are there with him, because there’s no way San knows how to calm down a four year old when they get in a funk, and Seonghwa is an expert at managing his kids’ tantrums, while Siyeon always manages to encourage them to try the more scary bits.

So all in all, climbing was a success, and now all the four, five, and six year olds are sitting at their table and chatting animatedly with Siyeon, who looks very serious about whatever she's hearing, and Seonghwa, who nods diligently along to everything they tell him. Every once in a while, Seonghwa's eyes stray away to one of the other tables, and San can’t help but shake his head in fond frustration when he follows his gaze to the teens’ table, where Hongjoong is apparently having a very heated debate about something that requires a lot of gesticulation with a few of his kids. He’s completely unaware of the longing glances thrown at him, and San wishes that Seonghwa would just step the fuck up, preferably sometime soon, because it’s getting ridiculous.

“Sannie,” a voice to his right calls him, and he redirects his attention to the kids in his table, Wooyoung and Gahyeon’s band of semi-wild seven to ten year olds. The voice belongs to Jiwoo, a sweet but bold nine-year-old girl who has always been quite good at climbing. 

“Yes?” he turns to her, tilting his head to signal she has his full attention.

Jiwoo looks at him from under her too-long bangs and asks, “Is Yunho your boyfriend?”

The question is so unexpected yet so spot-on that San almost chokes on air, making a sort of pathetic little sound that draws the attention of those around them: a couple of kids and one Wooyoung, whose eyebrows twitch in barely repressed curiosity.

"W-why do you ask that, Jiwoo?" he croaks, trying to sound unaffected.

Jiwoo smiles sweetly at him, an expression that San knows all too well. Wooyoung is a menace to these kids. "My brother told me."

San ignores Wooyoung's snort and scrunches his face in concentration, "Who's your brother again?"

"Jihoon!" the girl says happily, and now that she mentions it, San notices the resemblance, they have the same smart eyes and pointy nose. "He said you were in the arts and crafts cabin with him today and that you two had been kissing."

That does manage to make San choke, his gasps drowned by the sound of Wooyoung's hyena laughter.

"Now, that's news! Why didn't I know of that!" the other counselor demands as the kid to San's left claps him on the back to help him get his breathing back under control.

"Because no such thing happened!" San screeches, his eyes watery from coughing. 

"You weren't in the cabin?" Junseo, the kid to his left, asks.

San feels his ears go red. "No, I mean, I was…"

"Aha!" Jiwoo exclaims, like she already has him where she wants him

"But we weren't kissing!" he hurries to clarify. No one looks like they believe him.

"Jihoon said you were very close and that Yunho was blushing very hard," Jiwoo accuses, big eyes narrowed at him.

"Yes, but there was no kissing!" San shoots back, narrowing his eyes at her in return. "Only flirting."

Jiwoo's eyes widen. "That means you like him!"

San sputters, looking up at Wooyoung for support. The other counselor just shrugs, looking entirely too entertained by the whole third grade going on in front of him.

"You tell them," he says, leaning back on his chair and folding his hands behind his head like the most cartoonish evil best friend ever.

San glares at him for another second before he looks back at Jiwoo again. "Sometimes," he explains, trying to find the words, "grown-ups flirt and it doesn't mean that they like each other."

Jiwoo frowns, her little nose scrunching in confusion. "Why would you do that? I thought if you flirt with someone it's because you like them and you want to kiss them."

"I mean, yeah," San agrees, a bit exasperated. "But sometimes you just do it for fun."

"Does that mean you don't wanna kiss Yunho?" she asks, apparently fixated on his idea. 

San sends a silent prayer up to his stars and glare at Wooyoung. "I didn't say that."

Jiwoo's face lights up with victory. "So you do!"

"I didn't say that either," San points out, giving her a little grin. He's found a way out.

"But you have to! Everyone wants to kiss Yunho!" Jiwoo says, frustrated, making San's eyes blow wide with surprise and Wooyoung almost fall from his chair from how hard he laughs.

"Jiwoo, baby, are you aware that you're nine and he's twenty-one?" San points out.  _ And very much into men _ , he doesn't add.

"Yes, but I meant that in a platorical way," she says, her cheeks a deep crimson.

"Platonic," Wooyoung chips in. "The word you were going for is platonic. And it should stay like that."

Jiwoo nods. "I meant that, if Yunho was nine, I would kiss him. But he's practically a grandpa, and that would be gross."

Wooyoung clasps a hand to his chest in mock offense. "Practically a grandpa- Jiwoo, is that how you think of us?"

Jiwoo nods and bites into her peach. "You're all  _ ancient _ ."

Wooyoung lets out a whine as he pretends to die. "Jiwoo… betrayed by my own kin…"

He lays on top of the table pretending to be dead until the kid beside him tries to steal one of his chicken fingers, after which he gets up and puts him in a headlock.

"Anyway," he sentences, serious despite the struggling kid in his arms, "no more talk of smooching counselors, you heard me?"

The kid under his arm wriggles his head out. "Not even if it's about counselors smooching each other?"

Wooyoung looks down at him, considering, and then back up at San, who gives him a Look.

"That's enough for today," he declares, and everyone groans. San mouths a silent  _ thank you _ at him, and he winks in reply, releasing the kid and stealing a chip from his plate.

* * *

San has few rules in life, but the one thing he always tells himself is to not overthink too much. Sure, it doesn't work, but he always feels better when he reminds himself to just let it go, even if he does end up obsessing over whatever it is that has him worried.

Case in hand: Yunho.

The kids are all in their cabins, asleep or pretending to be, and the counselors are just hanging out in the lounge. Yubin and Bora turned in early, having waking up duty the next morning. Jongho, Wooyoung, Gahyeon and Siyeon are engrossed in the world's most aggressive game of foosball, Yeosang is dozing off on the couch with his head falling on Mingi's shoulder, who idly chats away with a Seonghwa that has looked ready to either throw up or ascend ever since Hongjoong laid down beside him and relinquished his thigh as his pillow for the night.

The only outliers are San, who sits on the window ledge with his head resting on his arms on his folded knees, observing everything attentively, and Yunho, sat on the floor by Yeosang's feet, focused on the strings he's braiding into intricate patterns. Every once in a while, he looks up, and his eyes inevitably find San's, only to quickly be cast away. It's clear that he hasn't forgotten how San left him alone and blushing in a cabin full of preteens, and that the memory still stings.

San knows he fucked up, but he doesn't know how to fix it.

Slowly, the other counselors start turning in, starting with a barely awake Yeosang, who pulls Mingi along with him. Jongho and Siyeon follow shortly after, and it's not long before Seonghwa gently shakes Hongjoong awake and quietly coaxes him into going to bed. Wooyoung and Gahyeon are the last to leave, and he gives San a meaningful look and a thumbs up before he closes the door with a smug grin. 

In the end, it's nearly two in the morning, and San is alone with Yunho.

He sighs, rubbing his face with a hand, and tells himself he'd better make things right.

Dropping down from the ledge, he stands up and walks the five steps that separate him from Yunho. The taller boy lifts his eyes when he hears him approach, and San can see the curiosity barely hidden behind the caution.

"Hey," he says once he's standing in front of him. "Can we talk?"

Yunho's mouth falls open in a little surprised  _ o _ , but he nods, letting his hands drop to his lap. "In here or…"

"Do you wanna take a walk with me?" San poses, not sure he can have this conversation if he doesn't breathe some fresh air first.

He gets a small smile. "Let's go," Yunho says, getting up. 

They leave the cabin behind and take the lake path, both walking in silence. It's not uncomfortable, per se, the cool night air settles nicely on San's heated skin, and the sounds of the camp settling around them and the woods further up the hill fill the quiet between them when they can't.

The path takes them to the lakeshore, where their kayaks and canoes wait a few meters away from the water for the next round of overeager kids to use them. San sits on one of the upturned canoes, and Yunho eyes him for a second before sitting beside him.

Running his hands through his hair, San takes a deep breath of the earth-scented air and readies his apology.

"I'm sorry," he says into the night, looking out at the lake so that he doesn't have to see Yunho's face.

"About what?" Yunho asks quietly. San wants to laugh at how he manages to be the kindest person he knows and gives him a chance to retreat even when he knows exactly what San is talking about. But San won't, because Yunho deserves better than that.

"About this morning," he clarifies. "And all the other mornings before. I was an asshole to you."

There's a scruffing sound, and San looks back at him, only to find that Yunho has changed his posture so that he is facing San more openly, his leg folded over the canoe and his hands resting in front of him.

"You don't have to apologise for that," he says, eyes big and earnest. "I get it, you like flirting and I'm easy to tease. It's because I blush so much, right?"

And San feels like the shittiest person ever, because all that Yunho said was true for about two days, before he started to realize that maybe he wasn't just flirting with the taller boy because he was cute and it was fun to make him blush, but because he was kind and gentle and funny, and San wanted to live in his bubble of sunshine and warmth forever.

"No! No, I- it's not that," he mutters, and it's his turn to look away, feeling his face warming up. "It's just… you're cute, and I- I like you."

San looks up, and catches Yunho rolling his lips in the way he does when he receives a compliment he doesn't know how to deal with. He's so  _ sweet _ , San sometimes wants to eat him up.

"And I guess I wanted to tell you, but I'm not good at saying these things in a way that sounds genuine, so I just did what I always do, and hoped that you would notice how serious I was being about it all," he adds, not looking away from Yunho's eyes.

"Sannie," Yunho breathes, low and tender, and his eyes are filled with something so warm that it makes San feel like he's sitting by a fire. 

"I know, I- I'm sorry," he says again, hanging his head and looking at his hands. There's a shuffling sound, and suddenly one of Yunho's hands is on his cheek, cupping it and tilting his head up.

"There's nothing to be sorry for," he tells him, eyes bright and smile brighter. "I'm glad you told me that."

"Why?" San demands, feeling all itchy now that their usual positions have been inverted.

Yunho smiles so much his cheeks puff out cutely. "Because all this time, I was worried I was the idiot who fell for the boy who flirts with everyone," he laughs, a bit ashamed but not any less truthful for it.

San stares at him, dumbstruck. "You- you  _ like me _ ?"

"Stupid, right?" Yunho chuckles, and San wants to drink that sound up. "Maybe I did see through your act."

" _ Yunho _ ," San pleads, making the taller boy laugh again. San would be offended if he weren't so fucking happy right now.

"Yes," Yunho says, running his thumb over San's cheekbone. "I think I liked you since the first moment I saw you. You showed up with that smile and those arms and I was done for."

That makes San smile said smile, all dimples and teeth. "You like my arms?" he asks teasingly, back on his footing, and Yunho makes a little strangled noise.

"I'm not telling you anything else ever again," he croaks, retreating his hand and making to stand, but he doesn't go very far because San pulls him back down and all but climbs over him.

"This okay?" he mutters as he wraps his arms around Yunho's neck. Yunho nods, even though he looks like he's about to spontaneously combust. San coos. "You are  _ so _ cute."

"Shut up," Yunho squeaks, but his hands find San's waist and stay there.

"Say, Yunho," San starts, trying to act like he isn't over the moon right now. "What would you say if the boy who flirts with everyone asked to kiss you?"

He'd thought Yunho's cheeks couldn't get any redder. He'd been wrong. "I would probably think I'm dreaming."

"You're not," San promises him, and closes the distance between them.

The first touch of their mouths isn't much of a touch at all, just San brushing their lips together softly, as if to test whether this is what Yunho wants or not, giving him the chance to pull away. He doesn't. He makes a little sound at the back of his throat and leans in to kiss San soundly. Butterflies erupt in San's stomach when Yunho pulls him closer by the grip he has on his waist, and it only hits him now, as Yunho's soft lips move with his, that Yunho has wanted to do this perhaps even longer than he has.

The night air is cool, but San feels like he's on fire when Yunho's lips part and his tongue meets San's, when Yunho's hands slip under his shirt and run up his sides, leaving a trail of goosebumps behind them, when Yunho keeps making these little encouraging sounds that San wants to hear for the rest of his life. He's going to need them to slow down before he stops taking responsibility for what might happen next.

With superhuman effort, he manages to pull away from Yunho's mouth, eliciting a whine from the other boy. Immediately, San kisses the corner of his lips again, resting their foreheads together as he breathes heavily. Yunho isn't much better off.

"As much as I'd like to ride you on this totally unsanitary canoe until you're crying, I think we should slow down," San pants, and Yunho chokes on a breath.

"How can you manage to be sexy and a killjoy at the same time?" he questions, running his hands down San's sides and making him shiver.

"I have all sorts of talents," San laughs, kissing him softly again before he sits back on his thighs. "You'll find out."

Yunho looks like he isn't sure whether he wants to push him away or eat him. San finds that he quite likes it. "God, you're a menace."

"Mhm," San hums in agreement, running a hand through Yunho's string riddled hair. "And I'm all yours, baby."

"Please don't talk like that if you want me to keep my hands to myself," Yunho begs, eyes dark and lips forming a pout. 

San laughs and leans in to peck him chastely on the lips. "Cute."

Yunho rolls his eyes, but his cheeks grow red again. "Shut up."

"Okay," San agrees happily. "Come to bed with me?" Yunho raises an eyebrow at him. "To sleep! No funny business or Seonghwa will chop our dicks off."

That makes Yunho laugh. "He wouldn't say the same if it were Hongjoong offering."

"I know, right?!" San throws his hands up in mock offense. "The double standards! The hypocrisy! I can't stand senior citizens."

Making Yunho laugh is perhaps San's new favorite thing to do. He doubles over, hiding his face on San's chest as he shakes with laughter, and San hugs him close, smiling proudly and fondly. He looks up at San with starry eyes once he calms down, and San feels the air being stolen from his lungs.

"Bed?" he mutters, sure he looks like an absolute fool. Yunho nods.

"Let's go."

* * *

The next morning finds San sitting on one of the arts and crafts cabin's tables with Yunho standing between his legs and kissing the daylights out of him.

Well, to be more exact, Jiwoo finds them in the middle of their morning make out session when she opens the door to the cabin and her call of Yunho's name dies on her lips.

"You said he wasn't your boyfriend!" she yells at San as the rest of the kids and a very amused Wooyoung (who has been filled in on the recent developments along with the rest of the counselors earlier this morning) walk in.

"Well, he wasn't," San reasons while Yunho hides his face on his shoulder.

"How do you explain this, then?!" Jiwoo demands, stomping her foot on the ground.

San smiles genially at her. "He is now."

**Author's Note:**

> its over :( this fic honestly made me feel better about not being able to go to camp and see my kids and i love it a lot
> 
> come find me on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/thewintersobber), bye!


End file.
